


Predatory

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; Steve looks but doesn't touch<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I still don't own them, but I know what I want for my birthday!<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny's seen that look before<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Predatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written from the daily word prompt at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** a couple of days ago. The word was _predatory_.

Danny knew the predatory look in Steve's eye from personal experience.

He'd seen it several times when he first started getting the feeling Steve was interested in him as more than a buddy. It had made him uncomfortable enough that he'd had to say something. After that, Steve's look had been much more guarded; hard to read.

Danny felt strangely disappointed about that.

And now, seeing _that_ predatory look again, but aimed at someone else, he felt angry. While it was hardly the young EMT's fault that Steve was giving him that look, Danny wasn't about to let it continue.

~//~


End file.
